


Save Me a Dance

by CanIHazJohnlock



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHazJohnlock/pseuds/CanIHazJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day of his senior Prom and Nico really doesn't want to go.  His best friend (and crush), Will, promises to make his evening a great night.  What will Nico do when Will asks for a dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pin Pricks

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Heroes of Olympus and dear lord did this ship take hold of me like gorilla glue. I got this idea of them slow-dancing at prom and I needed it to exist. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

“I look stupid.” Nico insisted, playing with the tie around his neck.

“It’s a tux. It’s not exactly meant to be the most normal garment. But maybe if you stood still long enough for me to finish tailoring it you wouldn’t look stupid.” Annabeth was very fussy about her sewing. 

“I’m just saying. I don’t have a date anyway. No one from the school wants to hang around me. They don’t even know my parentage. They just think I’m creepy.” Nico spoke with a tone that was equal parts pissed and upset.

“Nico, they just haven’t gotten a chance to know you yet. Plus there was that whole incident with the lunch lady.” She placed another pin in the bottom of his pants.

“It was absolutely not my fault that my father sent a substitute lunch lady to spy on me. Ghosts are known to vanish when I try hard enough. I couldn’t make it inconspicuous.” He seemed quite convinced that he was in no way in the wrong.

Annabeth just mumbled a reply as she stuck some pins in her mouth to hold them as she made more adjustments. 

Nico had to admit, the more she adjusted the tux; the less idiotic he looked in it. 

After another half hour of a fidgety demigod with ADHD standing still, Annabeth decreed that he was done.

Nico sighed in relief and went to go change back into his worn gray t-shirt and his jeans.

“You’re sure that it’ll be done by tomorrow?” He asked, sounding almost hopeful that she would say no.

Annabeth just smiled at him and assured him that it would be done in plenty of time.

Nico just rolled his eyes and left her dorm. Most of the kids at Camp Half Blood had decided to attend public school except for Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Will, and himself. Many people were curious why he chose to attend private school instead of public school and he promptly stated it was easier to hide.

Everyone seemed to understand his desire for some solitude except for Will. Will Solace was arguably Nico’s best friend and the most annoying person he knew. Which was saying a lot because he knew Leo.

“Hey sunshine, you heading to dinner any time soon?” Will asked as Nico passed his door. He rolled his eyes at the son of Apollo as he moved to enter the room.

“Actually I was gonna head back to my dorm. Annabeth was just fitting my tux for that stupid dance tomorrow. She got a few jabs in and I want to take a nap.” Will laughed at the thought of Nico being taken down by a pin prick.

“You’ve fought against the Roman legion, but pin pricks are too much for you. Come here skelly.” Will gestured to the space next to him on the bed before getting up to retrieve his first aid kit.

Nico just sat down, knowing all too well that there was no use. Once Will gave ‘doctor’s orders’ there was nothing he could do.

“Where’d she get you?” He asked, doing a quick once over of his own as he prepared his supplies.

“The only one that I’m still noticing is my ankle.” Nico responded, raising his ankle and pulling the leg of his pant up to reveal a small trail of blood.

“How did you not notice a trickle of blood running down your ankle?!” Will exclaimed, being dramatic as always.

“It’s a little prick. Stop over-reacting. As a son of Apollo, you know that it’s nothing serious.” Nico exclaimed, rolling his eyes again.

Will reached out and ran an alcohol wipe over the source of the blood. It was a small wound, so a band-aid and some Neosporin sufficed.

“All good to go. I hope that doesn’t affect your dancing skills.”

Nico blushed a bit when he brought up the Prom. 

“I don’t even want to go but Annabeth insisted. She says it’s a necessary part of the high school experience.” He stood up, moving a bit further away from Will.

“I for one am glad you’re going. Now I’ll have someone else to talk to.”

Nico looked at Will with surprise. “I thought that you had that thing for the Camp. The counselor meeting.”

Will just shook his head. “They rescheduled because Clarisse also has a dance and when that girl wants something it gets done.”

Nico just pictured Clarisse in a dress and makeup and began to laugh.

“I know. Can you even imagine her dancing?” The two boys laughed together as they both pictured the ridiculous scene.

“You should do that more often.” Will stated, laying down on his bed. Nico regarded him with confusion as he tried to figure out what he meant.

“What should I do?” He asked sitting in the chair in front of Will’s desk. His eyes were immediately drawn to the picture in a frame above his head. It was a picture of the two of them from Nico’s 17 birthday. The entire Camp had thrown him a surprise party and, after he had a heart attack and got over being angry, he had had a wonderful time. Annabeth took the picture of them when Will lead the chorus of campers singing Happy Birthday. He looked so happy, and it was one of his favorite pictures of himself.

“Smile.” Was Will’s only response.

It was a good thing Will was lying down because he couldn’t see Nico’s blush. Even with Nico’s olive skin, he looked almost pink due to the intensity of his blush.

“Hey Will, dinner?” Was shouted from the hallway.

“Yeah just a sec!” He yelled back, sitting up quickly. He offered for Nico to follow him, but Nico just shook his head; trying desperately to use his hair to hide his blush.

“I have some homework to do. I’ll catch up with you later.” Will didn’t seem to believe him but chose to let it go.

“Alright. See you later sunshine.” Will ran around the corner to catch up with whoever had called to him.

Nico walked solemnly back to his dorm and closed the door firmly behind him. He was one of the few students to have a single room. Even the other kids from Camp Half Blood had roommates. There was just an odd number of them, and with Nico’s ability to sometimes raise the spirits of the dead; he guessed that it was probably a good thing.

Will had wanted to room with Nico instead of Percy, but he insisted that the extra alone time would do him good. The best part about rooming alone was that unless he left his door open, no one could bother him. The worst part was that Will had gotten a child of Hermes to teach him how to break into a simple lock.

He skipped dinner when he got back and realized he actually did have a paper due the next day. It was almost 2 in the morning when he finally drifted off to sleep at his desk. He didn’t even hear Will break in. He must’ve used some magic because there was no way Nico wouldn’t have felt Will pick him up and tuck him into bed. He left Nico sleeping peacefully, but before he left he planted a soft kiss on Nico’s forehead.

“Save me a dance tomorrow sunshine.” Will left and went off to his own bed. Where, helpless to stop it, he dreamed about Nico’s lips. The innocent smile of his dreams. How his hair sometimes flew in-front of his eyes. His beautiful smile. Everything about him.

The Prom was in just 18 hours. He had only 18 hours before he made a move.


	2. Steamy Surprise

After his last class, Nico dragged his feet to his dorm. He figured he had at least 20 minutes before Annabeth and Piper whisked him away to get him ‘ready’. When he’d seen them at breakfast they both seemed extra giggly, which made him very suspicious. 

He hadn’t seen Will all morning, but he did have a rather pleasant dream about him the night before. Thinking about the dream made him blush. Why must he always develop crushes on straight boys? He still wasn’t 100% over Percy and it had been almost a year since he had confessed his feelings to the boy-wonder.

Groaning, he resigned to take a shower. There was something about the absolute privacy of a shower that helped him relax. Each quarter of the floor shared a bathroom, so he shared with Will, Percy, and four other boys. It appeared to be empty, so he slipped in and got undressed.

He tested the water to see if it was warm enough then delved in. The steam rose, turning the entire bathroom into a sauna. After about 10 minutes of just standing there, he decided it was about time to actually get clean. Soon after, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. His long shaggy hair clung to his wet forehead.

He heard a creak of the door and turned to see Will staring at him. 

“I…the door…it opened so I figured that it wasn't occupied.” Will was a deep shade of red only beaten by Nico’s face. They both turned away in embarrassment. Will left, closing the door firmly behind him. Nico hurriedly dressed and rushed back to his dorm. On his door, he found his tux hanging. In his frazzled state, he had almost forgot about the prom.

“I guess I could just not go.” He pushed his key into the slot and turned. A small piece of paper lay at his feet when the door opened. Picking it up, he grabbed the tux and threw everything together onto his bed. He argued with himself about whether or not to read the note. After about a minute or so he sighed and reached for the small slip.

‘Nico,  
I know that you’re worried that you won’t have fun at prom, but I know of a certain secret admirer who plans on making their move there. So try to look presentable. Aphrodite smiles upon you.  
Get it in,  
Piper + Annabeth’

He glared at the paper for a few moments, unbelieving of their message. He figured they had concocted some scheme to make sure he came to the stupid prom. But then it did make him wonder, whether or not they were lying. Piper normally didn't talk about her mom unless she was serious.

Groaning, he started to put on the monkey suit. It took him several minutes, and a YouTube tutorial, to figure out how to tie a bow-tie. He grabbed a hair-tie, opting to keep his hair out of his face. His chin length hair was too short to completely fit, but it did keep a good chunk of it out of his face. At about 7:30, he knocked on Annabeth's door and was met with shrieks of approval. Piper had decided on a vest for him, and it didn't match either of the girl’s dresses so he raised an eyebrow.

“How do we look? Jason and Percy are still getting ready so you’re the first to see.” He looked them both over with a careful eye. Annabeth wore a white draped dress that resembled a Grecian gown. Her hair was curled in a half up-do that made her high cheekbones stick out. Piper, on the other hand, had opted for a more modern look. Her strapless gown was a light blue, which reminded him of Jason’s eyes. It was a beaded top that flowed out at her waist. Her hair was left down, with a braid crown.

“I suppose you’ll do.” He joked, as Piper punched him lightly in the arm.

“My mom actually tried to change my outfit to be more revealing. If not for Annabeth I might be dressed in a horrid skin tight red dress. 

It was then that Jason and Percy walked in. “Damn it Annabeth.” Jason joked, placing his hand around Piper’s waist and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Oh shut up!” She chastised, turning around on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

“Hey I know you've been in New Rome for a while and you love birds were separated, but let’s not forget the stag in the room. Kiss considerably.” Nico’s voice gave off a tone of seriousness, but Annabeth and Piper just approached him and planted a kiss on each cheek.

He blushed and pulled away. It was then that they all noticed Nico himself.

“Looking good there son of Hades.” Jason commented, placing a hand on Nico’s shoulder. Percy just nodded in agreement, still a bit awkward about his confession all that time ago.

“I’d say. Although he looks just as good without a shirt.” A voice agreed, from the doorway. 

He looked to see Will, standing in the doorway. You know how when some people explain why tuxes exist? That was what Will looked like. Will looked, mind the pun, divine in his tux. Nico practically gasped when he saw the tall boy. His blonde hair was gelled back, which was a nice change from his usual curly scruff.

“Don’t all talk at once, I know I look amazing as well. Right sunshine?” Will winked at Nico and he had to turn away to hide his blush. 

“Shut up.” Nico responded, pulling at his sleeve. “We should head out or we’ll be late.”

Annabeth and Piper agreed, grabbing their purses and walking into the hall. The couples held hands as they walked, inspiring a huge bout of jealousy in Nico as well as embarrassment as he found himself wishing he could just reach out and grab Will’s hand. He silently cursed himself for his own feelings. Something told him that this night would be long and tedious.

The walk there consisted of jokes about Jason’s new position as pontifex maximus.

“Aren't priests supposed to be single?” Percy asked, warranting a playful punch to the arm.

“If that was the case they’d need to find a new pontifex maximus.” Piper smiled happily at her boyfriend. Nico didn't realize he was frowning until Will placed a hand on his back. 

“Cheer up sunshine. I promise you that this prom will be the best night of your life.”


	3. Tiny Hot Dogs

They arrived at prom about 10 minutes early due to Annabeth’s insistence that they not be late. Even though everyone else knew that it didn’t matter if you came late to a dance. She still was adamant that she would not be late.

After we were frisked for alcohol by the campus security, we moved into what everyone assumed was some sort of snack time before the actual event. There were towers of food lined up for people to snack on. Nico drew his eye immediately to the tiny hot dogs. Pushing your way through a crowd, however, is very difficult when you are only 5’10” and there’s a football team between you and the food. 

Nico just sighed and resigned to wait until whatever food they provided at this stupid prom was put out to eat. In the corner of his eye, he saw movement and turned around. The movement turned out to be a girl in one of his classes, her name was Sarah he thought.

“Excuse me, but I was just wondering. You are Nico di Angelo right?” She waited for a response, a sort of smile on her face.

“Yeah. Why?” Nico responded, confusion clouding his features. He had never talked to her before, and barely had any clue who she was.

“Well my friends and I were wondering who the hot guy was, but now we know. Save me a dance?” She didn’t so much ask him as proclaim it as she made her triumphant exit. 

His eyes followed her all the way back to her group of friends. When she returned they all giggled together, looking over at Nico once a while and smiling at him when they caught his eye. A tussle of his hair brought him out of his stupor. Will had come up behind him to offer him some hot dogs. 

“I saw you looking so I grabbed a few extra.” He offered, raising the plate to about Nico’s shoulder height. He always did that, to show off how much taller than Nico he was. Even though Nico had gained about 3 inches since the end of the war, Will still towered over him at 6’3”. Nico hit at his chest before grabbing one off the plate.

 

“It’s weird; the last time I was at a dance, Percy and Annabeth saved us from a monster disguised as a teacher. I guess you could say a dance changed my life.” Nico looked down, saddened by his fading memory of his sister. That dance had been the first time he’d ever met Percy Jackson and it did in fact change his life forever.

“Hey perk up sunshine. I’m sure Bianca is having a great time in Elysium. She might even have gotten a good look at your super-hot date.” Nico blushed, but thanks to the ‘ambient’ lighting Will didn’t see. 

“I don’t seem to remember being asked to a dance by a super-hot guy.” Nico shot back, trying to remain as sarcastic as normal.

“Well with the Wonder boys and their super gals being paired up, I figured we could be each other’s date. As friends of course.” Will offered the smaller boy a tiny hot dog and smiled. ‘As friends of course’ stuck in his mind. Of course as friends. How could he every see Nico otherwise? He was a son of death and dying and Will was a son of the sun. 

Lucky for Nico and his over-thinking of simple things, the doors opened for the actual prom to begin. As they walked in, they were greeted by large pieces of red fabric draped from the ceiling to the floor. Styrofoam columns filled the room, creating a look of ‘ancient Greece’. It wasn’t until that exact moment that he looked at the ticket he had bought and saw that the prom’s theme was in fact Ancient Greece. 

Then, Nico di Angelo started to laugh. The group turned to look at him as he continued to laugh. It was all too funny that on the one night he was trying to escape his life as a demi-god, that’s when the rest of the world decides to honors his heritage. Percy gave him a concerned look, but Will just joined him. 

“You have to admit guys, it’s pretty funny.” Everyone else just rolled their eyes and moved toward their table. According to their place card, they were at table number 12. Believe it or not, their table theme was Hades. Black plastic roses filled their center piece, joining black plastic flower petals scattered around the table. Their menus had a skeleton border around it, and they had a little card with a description of their god. 

“Hades,” Annabeth begin to read, “was the Greek god of death. Ruler of the underworld, he ruled alongside his Queen Persephone. Hades trapped Persephone in his kingdom and made a deal that if she didn’t eat anything for the entirety of her stay, she could go free to her mother. Alas, she ate some pomegranate on her last day, and now she suffers to be Hades’ queen forever.”

“Wow.” Nico stated aloud, thoroughly enjoying this entertaining description. 

“I need to show this to my dad. Whenever next he chooses to grace me with his godly presence.” Nico didn’t tell anyone, but ever since the war ended, Hades has kept in more contact with him. He had even came to visit him on his move in day to see his school. It was still weird though, that his father was more actively caring. It also made him feel guilty since Apollo was still being grounded by Zeus.

“I think he’ll get a kick out of it.” Percy agreed, taking a sip of water from his glass. Being the idiot he is, he then made it start doing tricks to calm his boredom. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and looked at Nico.

“So are you having fun yet?” She asked, directly to Nico. She was sitting next to him, so no one else heard his response.

“Dances like this always make me think of Bianca. This is a fancier version of the dance you guys first found us at. Remember?” The look on Annabeth’s face meant she did remember. She still felt guilty about Bianca. Everyone did. Bringing her up to them was only slightly less painful than bringing her up himself. He had come to peace with her death and realized that she had a place in the underworld with his father now.

“Nico, I know that if she could’ve seen how you look tonight she would’ve been so happy. Besides you know she’d want you to have a good time.” Placing a comforting hand on his back, she turned away.

She was right of course, Bianca would want him to be happy. He decided to stop worrying over his unrequited crush and just focus on having fun tonight. Will was right about one thing. He does have a super-hot just-as-friends date.

A beat started thumping in his ears and he knew it was time for the worst part of a dance. Dancing.


	4. Death Dancing

Nico both did not know how to and did not want to dance. It was one of the worst things he thought he would be forced to do. Luckily for him, no one seemed thoroughly excited to dance to the brainless music some student council member was put in charge of picking. The only one who seemed less thrilled than he did was Will.

“They dare to call this music. If my dad was here he’d play some real music. Where is the passion? The art? How can these people call themselves musicians?” Will was quite cute when he was angry, his eyes turning a little manic as he talked about it. Nico just placed his hand on Will’s shoulder and looked him in the eye.

“You can ask Apollo to give out some more musical inspiration when you next see him. Or maybe you should pick the music yourself.” Will seemed to contemplate his options when he suddenly got a devilish grin on his face.

“What’re you smiling about?” Nico asked him, slightly concerned what the other boy was planning.

“You’ll find out later.” Will promised, grabbing Nico’s hand and dragging him towards the dance floor. He saw that Piper and Annabeth were giggling when he looked back before they each dragged their boyfriend to the dance floor as well. Even with the throbbing beat of the music and the tightly packed floor, Nico did enjoy watching Will dance. 

The thing about the children of Apollo is that they can flow to music like no one else can. He raised his hands in the air and let his body move to the beat. Nico found himself staring at the son of the sun. 

“Come on sunshine. Dance with me.” He grabbed Nico and pulled him closer, until the two were so close they were almost touching. It didn’t help that they had been pushed into the crowd and he had no escape. Resistance was futile, so he joined him. The dance floor was hot and crowded, but his dancing was not that bad. Really when it came down to it, it was fun. But after a while of dancing, he started to sweat. 

“I’m gonna sit down for a bit.” Nico screamed into Will’s ear, waiting for a nod of understanding. Will appeared to not hear him so he just began to make his way out of the crowd. It took him almost 2 minutes to get back to the table and poured himself a glass of water. Slipping his jacket off, he splashed some water on his forehead to cool himself down.

“Ready for that dance?” He heard a voice behind him ask. He turned to find Sarah flanked by 3 of her friends. 

“Actually I think I’m done dancing for the night. Sorry.” He turned back, pressing the cool water against his forehead.

“You promised me a dance.” The same irritating voice rang out. She sat in the chair next to Nico, pushing a rogue curl out of her face.

“Technically you just asked, I never said I’d dance with you.” She seemed to get really angry at that. He didn’t understand what he did wrong but she looked like she was getting ready to yell at him. 

Piper appeared then, with Jason at her side, to save the day.

“Sarah, you’re in my seat. Is there something you needed?” Nico looked at Piper with warning in his eyes. Piper was using charmspeak. Albeit a very small amount, but she needed to be careful with it around humans.

“I was just trying to get Nico here to dance.” Sarah tried to look innocent in her response, but she didn’t really achieve that. 

“Well dinner’s being served so why don’t you head back to your friends and forget about dancing with Nico.” Sarah nodded and walked away, looking back after a couple seconds in confusion before continuing.

“Thank you Piper. I don’t really know how to handle people.” Nico smiled at her, relief in his voice. She just nodded and sat down next to him.

“Well it was only a little bit of influence, they actually are serving dinner now. Now if only we could tear Will away from dancing.” Nico looked over at the slowly decreasing crowd of convulsing teens. He couldn’t find the tall golden boy, stretching his neck to look for the boy.   
Over by the DJ, he saw Will talking with the student council president, Lauren. She was giggling at whatever he had said.

“What are you looking at?” Annabeth asked, as Nico’s eyes flicked back to her. 

“Oh nothing, just got distracted.” He fidgeted with his sleeve as they waited to be told that it was their turn to eat. Will joined them at the table as they waited. He sat next to Jason, directly across the table from Nico. Soon enough, they were called to eat. The food itself didn’t thrill him, but when Will offered him a fork full of his potatoes, he took it. That was probably the only real food he ate the whole night. 

Dinner conversation was probably the best part of the night thus far. Jason, who had gone to school in New Rome to make room for his camp ambassador position, filled the group in with stories of his time with the Roman counterparts. Reyna had her hands full with the new program, being praetor when Frank goes to Camp Half Blood so much was hard. Speaking of Frank, he was welcomed as a new praetor pretty easily. Although Jason said they did have some problems with old allies of Octavian acting up.

Then it was everyone else’s turn to fill in Jason. Piper and Annabeth had the most to report as they were both in the top 10 of the class. Nico and Percy were more quiet, having nothing much to talk about. Will just talked about his bio teacher who was helping him look for medical schools.

“What about you Nico?” Jason asked, truly curious.

“Oh well, I don’t really do anything. I’m doing okay in all my classes. I don’t really leave my dorm much.”

“Yup, I even have to break in sometimes.” Will confirmed, nodding his head. Nico groaned as everyone else laughed. 

“It’s not funny. He can come in at any time. It’s terrifying.” Will just looked him in the eye and winked. That boy was downright dangerous when he wanted to be.

Dinner finished and they all sat around talking for a while. The music wouldn’t start again until after the King and Queen were announced. After that they had the stupid first dance thing, and then the music would start up again like normal.

“Oh I remember they asked us to vote on it, but does anyone know what song the first dance is?” Piper asked, mainly to Annabeth who was the most involved with student affairs.

“I don’t know. Will you saw the student council president earlier, did she tell you?” Annabeth said, turning to face Will.

Will just shot her that same smile and zipped his lips. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out.”


	5. You Are My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story. I know its not the best written story ever, but I tried to write from the heart. So I hope you enjoy this last chapter in my short prom story. Please let me know how you liked it when you're done.

The whole room seemed to come to a halt as the student council president and the dean took the stage to announce the prom king and queen. Of all the stupid traditions of the prom, Nico believed this one to be the stupidest. Who cared about the cutest couple? All of it seemed so frivolous after all he’d been through. 

“First we will bring up the 3 nominated couple.” The dean motioned to the president who started reading names off a list. Nico didn’t know the first 4, but he was very surprised when Annabeth and Percy were announced as the last couple. The worst part was he wasn’t the only one surprised. Annabeth just sat there in shock before Percy shook her and took her hand. They ascended to the stage and suddenly Nico did care.

It seemed almost poetic that he was watching his old crush be nominated as prom king. At least he had good taste. Nico looked across the table and noticed Will wasn’t there.

“Hey Piper.” Nico called, trying to get the girl’s attention.

“Yeah?” She responded, not taking her eyes off the stage.

“Where’d blondie go?” She looked to Jason before realizing he meant Will.

“Bathroom I think.” Nico just nodded in response as the crowd went silent for the crowning. 

“And your prom king and prom queen is Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.” Piper and Jason went wild, whooping and cheering for their friends. Annabeth put her hand to her face, desperately trying to hide her smile. Percy gave her a kiss before he got his crown. Nico was surprised to find that he didn’t get that little twang of sadness that he normally did seeing them kiss. He was just sincerely happy for them.

“Now the king and queen will share their first dance.” The president walked off the stage and led Annabeth and Percy to the dance floor. It was then that Will emerged onto the stage carrying a guitar.

“This goes out to the king, the queen, and my sunshine.” He spoke into the microphone before he started playing.

‘You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.’

Nico froze as the boy made eye contact with him. He just stared in disbelief as Will played the song. 

“This song…it’s..I’m…” he couldn’t complete a full sentence, as he looked to Piper for answers.

“Get up there dumbo.” She just said, trying her best to push him out of the chair.

‘Please don’t take my sunshine away.’ Will sang as his playing was replaced with a recording of the song. He handed his guitar to Percy and took the mic. 

“I know that Percy may have won the crown, but you’ve won my heart. I wrote this speech to be super cheesy and to embarrass you as much as possible, so Nico di Angelo, will you do me the honor of giving me this dance?” Nico would’ve shadow travelled away if he could’ve but the eyes of everyone at the prom were on him.

“You idiot.” He declared, making his way to the taller boy who now stood in the middle of the dance floor. He let out his right hand and punched the taller boy straight across the face.

“But I’m your idiot.” Will added, smiling down at the shorter boy and rubbing his cheek. Nico closed the distance between the two with a kiss as the entire room erupted into applause. There was the definite cheering of both Jason and Percy, but it didn’t matter. Will and Nico might as well have been alone in the world when they broke apart from that kiss.

As the song drew to a close, Nico and Will walked back to their table. Piper and Annabeth hugged him, which made Nico tense up before giving in and hugging them back.

“I swear, one day I will get you 3 back for putting me through that.” Nico swore. And he would make good on that. Will just laughed and intertwined his fingers with Nico’s.

“Based on that blush, I’d say we succeeded.” He remarked, kissing the smaller boy’s cheek.

“Thanks for the help ladies. It was so much easier thanks to you.” Nico looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion.

“Don’t get mad at me angel, you were the oblivious one. I’ve been hitting on you for weeks now. You're the only one who didn’t notice.” With frustration painting his face, Nico looked around for confirmation.

“Dude, I was in New Rome and I could tell he liked you.” Jason added, getting a stink eye from Piper to play nice.

“Yeah, I’m the king of not noticing people’s feelings and even I could tell. Plus I live with him.” Percy added, putting his arm on Will’s shoulder and placing his crown on his head. If Nico wasn’t so happy right then, he might’ve gotten angry at them.

“Why didn’t you say something instead of pulling that stunt?” Nico asked Will, still embarrassed about the song.

“If I had you would have ignored it anyway. You had it decided that there was no way I could like you back so I had to pull a grand gesture to get you out of your head. In my defense, it did work.” Nico just put his face on Will’s chest, burying his shame.

“Fine, fine. I get it. I’m oblivious. But if you ever do anything like that again, I will send you to the underworld myself.” The group all laughed at his pathetic attempt at a threat and sat down. The rest of the evening was all mushed together, since nothing could live up to the song. 

“So how did I do?” Will asked as the group prepared to leave. He placed his arm around Nico’s shoulder, pulling him into himself. 

“With what?” Nico replied, grabbing Will’s hand and holding it tight. 

Will took Nico’s hand and used it to twirl him until he faced him face to face.

“Was this the best night ever?” The taller boy asked, leaning close to Nico’s face to get eye-to-eye.

Nico seemed to think about it before nodding. “The gods themselves couldn’t have created a better night. You stupid tall idiot.”

Then they kissed, and all that Nico had thought impossible was now possible. He had a handsome boyfriend, and wonderful friends, it was now that he thought about his father’s words, ‘My children are so rarely happy. I would like to see you be an exception.’

He was so happy, Will made him happy. And this happiness is something that he deserved.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
